In many applications, it is desirable to have different air filtration performance levels. For example, high-efficiency nanofiber grade filtration may be desired for certain engines, but other engines may not require the same level of efficiency. Air filter manufacturers often standardize element shapes and sizes to minimize costs and maintain high production volumes. A common air filter design includes an arrangement where the lengths of standardized elements are modified to satisfy a variety of desired engine air flow rates. Also, air filter media grades may be substituted within any given element size to satisfy higher or lower filtration efficiency performance requirements. This standardization approach creates the potential for a filter element to be installed in a housing for which it was not intended. For example, shorter elements may appear to fit properly in a housing designed for longer elements, but the shorter elements do not reach the sealing pocket at the bottom of the housing reducing filtration performance. Alternatively, a high-efficiency version of a standardized filter element may look substantially the same as the standard grade version with the minor exception of a part number. Thus, it may be easy for a service technician to install the wrong element in a filter housing. The use of a filter element with the incorrect performance or length may result in a degradation of engine performance or permanent damage to the engine.